yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Potential
Potential is a mysterious and notable power in Yandere Simulator. Much about it is unknown, even in the world of the game; however, it is the subject of many of Saikou Corp's research. In it's physical form, it is noted as being somewhere in between matter and information. It can be used in many ways with different intentions. When used correctly, it even has the ability to harness life. There are three notable types of Potential: White Potential, Black Potential, and Colorless Potential. Most beings begin life with only Colorless Potential, which on its own does not have much power, save for in high amounts. Based on an individual's actions, Potential can shift to be either White or Black. Beings such as Slamby possess high amounts of White Potential, while beings such as Xela Ahman possess high amounts of Black Potential. White Potential and Black Potential work in a way similar to matter and anti-matter; when the two meet, they cancel out and produce Colorless Potential. Thus, logically speaking, it is impossible for one to possess both White and Black Potential at the same time. Although all beings possess Potential, most do not have nearly enough to gain its notable powers. Beings with stronger emotions are more likely to have and produce higher potential. Potentius At any given time, t'h'''ere is always one being in the universe known as the ''Potentius. The Potentius has th'e' ability to harness the power of Potentia'l', create it at will, and grant it to other beings. The 'P'otentius, like every other being with the ability to possess Potential, starts out with Colorless Potential at their core. While Colorless Potential is notable for not being very powerful on its own, a being with high amounts of Colorless Potential still possess many powers that come along with it, s'u'''ch as the ability to '''s'ee demons like Bankie. Not much is known about Pot'e'''ntae of the pa's't. However, the '''c'urrent Potentius is known to be Ayano Aishi. 'A'yano possesses high amounts of Colorless Potential at the beginning of the game, and, depending on player actions, her 'P'otential can shift to either White or Black, or r'e'main Colorless throughout the story. While Ayano cannot control her Potentius powers due to her lack of knowledge about them, the effects of her Potential are obvious throughout the story. Potential Spectrum White Potential White Potential, also known as Light Potential or Moral Potential, is possessed by beings with good hearts. Individuals that are exposed to beings with White Potential are known to begin to develop a personality reminiscent of their true self, assuming that they were forced into a role they never accepted. This is evidently the case with Ayano in most moral routes and Megami Saikou. As both beings possess high amounts of White Potential, beings around them develop their own personality - for example, Osana Najimi begins to ditch the personality that Xela forced onto her in favor of a more quiet, serious and studious one that can be considered to be her true self. A being with White Potential can only produce White Potential. Colorless Potential Colorless Potential, also known as Gray Potential or Ambiguous Potential, is possessed by most beings, including ones with neutral hearts. While it is notable for being the least powerful form of Potential, beings with high amounts of Colorless Potential still possess powers such as the ability to perceive Bankie. Individuals with Colorless Potential may shift towards having White Potential or Dark Potential depending on their actions. A being with Colorless Potential can only produce Colorless Potential. Black Potential Black Potential, also known as Dark Potential or Immoral Potential, is possessed by beings with evil hearts. Individuals that are exposed to beings with Black Potential are known to begin to enforce the false personality that was thrust upon them. This is evident in most immoral routes - an Ayano with Black Potential will simply eliminate Megami as if she is any other rival, as she will not have developed a personality capable of standing up to her. Beings with Black Potential have the unique ability of harvesting Potential from others, so long as they carry enough and are aware of it. A being with Black Potential can only produce and harvest Black Potential and can only harvest Black or Colorless Potential from others. History The idea of potential can be traced back to ancient times, and was prevalent in many early religions. Some records even claim that Jesus himself was a Potentius. Xela had reportedly tried on many occasions to snuff out all memory of Potential, only to fail; it was as if Potential was embedded in every human's mind. Xela came to realize the powers that Potential carried early on in the creation of his own universe. He believed that, should he gain enough Potential, he would be able to hijack other universes for his own use. The problem he faced, however, was simple: he could not produce Potential for himself. As a fix for this, Xela created Fun Girl, a soulless tool that would jump through universes to steal potential for him. However, this proved to be very slow and inefficient. Xela created Bankie (Through the art of Mahka'la-Xen) soon after for the purpose of harvesting Potential from beings in his own universe. Once an individual's Potential was fully seeped from them, they would become a soulless husk, barely even classified as living, for Xela to mold to his will and grant a pseudo-personality. However, these husks could no longer produce potential, and proved almost useless to Xela. Centuries had passed with almost no progress towards Xela's goal. It was then that Bankie had discovered a way to create large amounts of Dark Potential at a time. He had come to realize that school-age children had stronger emotions, and thus produced more potential. However, if he could force someone's emotions to become stronger, they would produce exponentially increasing Potential. So, Bankie came up with a plan. Bankie would target young, vulnerable girls, and orchestrate an event in which they would fall in love with a boy. He would then provide other girls that would threaten to take this boy away from said girl. Acting as her sidekick, Bankie would force the host to commit heinous crimes over the boy, which Bankie would convince the girl is the love of her life. Over the course of ten weeks, Bankie would accompany the girl and gather blackmail on her. Once she reaches her full Black Potential, Bankie would give her a choice. He will either release all of the blackmail, and she will suffer a fate worse than death. Or, she could accept her fate, join Xela, and allow him to harvest her. Once she was harvested, she would lose all personality and become an empty husk, free for Xela to mold. This cycle continued for tens of thousands of years, with Bankie finding a new host once every ten weeks. By the time he chooses Ayano, Xela has almost reached his full Potential. Category:Chariot Dude's pages Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's pages Category:True Ending Fanon